


Bathroom Panic Attacks

by SimplyEssa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 6+1... i guess?, Drunk Shiro, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor and Fluff, I'll take Klance with me to the grave, Keith (Voltron) Has Panic Attacks, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith has anxiety, Kind of..., Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance is a goodboyfriend, Like really minor, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), Panic Attacks, Pidge and Keith are the best bros, Romantic Fluff, THERE IS SO MUCH FLUFF AND HUMOR AT THE END, The rest try to to help, YOU DONT UNDERSTAND, a bit of crack, all of my fics are Keith and Lance its an issue i have or something, all relationships platonic, allura spikes drinks im sorry, but I'm not, but he dont know it, but no plus one, drunk keith, enjoy lol, except Klance - Freeform, gays in space, hes not as drunk as keith tho, how does one tag, i guess, im somewhat sorry for this, im sorry, im sorry they're my favs, its cute at the end trust me, its just seven times something happened, its normally angst filled, its rare for me to write this much fluff in one chapter, keith might be drunk at the end on space alcohol, maybe graphic description, minor insecure Lance, minor shallura, pidge and keith are space bros, shiro is space dad, slightly Drunk Lance, supportive lance, this took me three days you better like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: Despite being alone, he had always handled himself well. So, why, being in the middle of space, make him need people to sort out his issues?





	Bathroom Panic Attacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshAlert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAlert/gifts).



> quick note  
> ive never had a panic attack, so i dont know the symptoms. im going by what ive read off of the internet and other fics, bear with me.  
> (ha. pun. i guess. maybe ill add an altean bear. like that thingy in season two when pidge learned the language)  
> other than that, this was a prompt im sorry enjoy.  
> the prompt was something about keith having a panic attack in a bathroom and im too lazy to copy and paste it so it was by AshAlert just look at one of her notes to find it and im rambling okay enjoy  
> (one-shot)

Keith isn't too sure what had happened.

He used to be fine in the desert.

Why was it different now?

Why did he start having panic attacks?

More importantly, why did he hide in the bathroom when he got one?

* * *

 The first time it happened, Keith didn't know what was going on.

Coran had asked Keith to help him clean the pods. He agreed, if reluctantly. Coran led him into the pod bay, handing him a sponge type thing with a handle. Coran smiled brightly when Keith accepted it, moving to clean his own pod on the other side of the room. At least this got him out of taste testing Hunk's inventions.

Keith scrubbed at the pod, thinking about the missions and 'bonding moments' they'd had over the course of the few months they'd been up here.

His mind wandered to Lance from time to time, but Keith dismissed it as Lance just ending up in his thoughts because of how loud he was. But, somehow, it always ended up with him thinking about those gorgeous, blue eyes- Only because they lookreally nice. It's not like he had a crush on the guy, right?

Yea. That was it.

Thinking about Lance led him to thinking about missions that had happened. Somehow, he remembered the day Sendak invaded the castle, nearly killing them all in the process.

Honestly, Keith had accepted the fact that he would die eventually. It didn't really matter; No one cared about him. He hardly cared about himself. The only person that did care about him was Shiro, and he had disappeared. So, Keith wasn't scared of death. In fact, if he- when he were to die, he wouldn't resist it.

Now, Keith found himself trying to avoid death, all because of them. He still wasn't scared of it, but now, he was scared for the death of others. The death of the people he loved. He didn't want to see them die, and he was sure they didn't want to see him die. He would gladly take a bullet for any of them. 

That day, Lance had come much closer to death than Keith would've wanted. He wasn't sure if he would be healed in time for him to keep living. Even though a month or two had passed since that day, Keith was still mentally punching himself for what he _could've_ done. 

Sometimes, he would lie awake at night, thinking of all of the things he could've done but didn't, and what could've happened if he were a little bit slower.

He would never remember falling asleep, tears plastered to his cheeks as he watched Lance's limp form in Shiro's arms.

The next thing Keith knew, his sponge lay abandoned next to the pod he was cleaning, as well as his jacket, and he was in the bathroom, hugging himself tight to keep the trembling at bay.

Keith slid to the floor on the wall next to the door, holding himself tight. His body trembled with no remorse; his throat and eyes aching from the violent sobs and tears that left his body. His body rocked back and forth subconsciously as he held his knees tight against his chest, resting his head on his knees. Something pulled inside of his chest, adding to the ache that was already there, whenever he thought of Lance near death like that.

Part of Keith wants to run up to Lance and hug him like there's no tomorrow.

The other part of Keith is yelling no, don't do that, it's stupid, you'll be teased for it, he doesn't care about you enough.

He knows he should get help for this, but he doesn't know what's going on. It could be a one time thing.

After around twenty minutes, he's calmed down and ready to help Coran again.

When he walks in, Coran must've known something was up. He raised an orange eyebrow at Keith's face, probably stained with tears that he forgot to scrub off. Coran let's him leave, seeing as he's almost done.

Keith doesn't think that's the real reason, but he doesn't push. He grabs his jacket and leaves the room, ready to train.

* * *

Keith isn't sure what this is anymore.

He had been with Hunk, sadly getting roped into the taste testing he had squirmed out of, testing an edible piece of space bread Hunk had made. He eyed it suspiciously while Hunk made more, claiming it was indeed edible, while talking about his and Lance's time in the mermaid world after the wormhole. Taking a bite, he listened to Hunk when he explained that the garden was a really the bad guy, not the mermaid, and how they almost died down there, and-

Keith choked.

He was imagining what they went through, using Hunk's explanation as an example, and when he said they almost died, he saw Lance lying there with broken bones, a gaping hole in his chest, and he just kept asking:

" _Why didn't you save me, Keith?_ "

The rational part of his brain knew that didn't happen, seeing as when they got back niether of them needed a pod.

But, it was happening again. The panic of losing his friends, of losing Lance, it was too much. He couldn't stop himself from choking, couldn't do anything but sit there and cough harshly, trying to get the food out, bread long since forgotten on the clean floor.

The blood rushing in his ears is too loud, making it impossible to hear anything else. Something is making his eyes blurry, but he doesn't know what.

Because of this, he can't hear Hunk screaming his name or see him running to pound his chest in.

He felt it, though.

After the third punch, and man, is that guy strong, Keith spat out the bread that got stuck in his throat. Taking one look, Hunk decided it wasn't edible and threw the rest out, having not tried it himself. Apparently when wet, the piece of bread gets harder and bigger, making it impossible to swallow.

"Hey, Keith?" Hunk asked, but it was near impossible to hear him. His breaths were shaky and he was probably crying. Keith knew what was coming. He tried to smile at Hunk as he got up from the room, practically running by the time he made it to the bathroom.

Once again, he slid down the wall, curling into himself as he waited for the sobs to subside and the fear to dampen.

* * *

It seemed like a regular thing now. Think about a friend dying; nearly die yourself over it.

At least, it felt like he was dying.

He still wasn't sure what was going on.

Just moments ago, he had been chatting with Allura on what Altea was like. She seemed sad today, so Keith decided to help her out a little bit. The way she talked about her home planet was amazing. Her eyes lit up when she mentioned something she loved, her sad smile reaching her blue and pink eyes.

When she finally finished, she said it was a shame that Zarkon had destroyed Altea. It was a lovely planet that she would've wanted Keith and the other Paladins to see it.

That got Keith thinking.

If he hadn't found the markings for the Blue Lion, or brought Lance along with, it wouldn't have been found. If the Blue Lion hadn't been found, Voltron wouldn't have been formed to save the universe. If Voltron wasn't there, Zarkon would've destroyed Earth. Destroyed Lance.

The next thing he knew, Keith found himself curled into a ball in the corner of the bathroom, suppressing his loud sobs into his knees, all while holding himself tightly to stop the trembling.

* * *

Pidge had witnessed it this time.

He broke down in front of her.

She'd probably think he was crazy.

They had just gotten back from a mission.

The Galra were attacking a planet nearby, so naturally, Voltron came to help. The mission had been going smoothly enough, no injuries had been inflicted upon the unfortunate Paladins. It was a hard battle, Galra drones seeming to come out of nowhere. They made it impossible to form Voltron. Somehow, they did eventually form Voltron.

That was a mistake.

Whenever they tried to focus on the drones, the Galra focused on the planet. Whenever they focused on helping the planet, the drones shot at the Lions.

It was nearly impossible to win.

Shiro told them to disassemble, leaving Lance and Hunk to protect the planet while Keith, Pidge and Shiro fought the drones outside. 

It was a rough battle, but they all made it out alive.

Sadly enough, Keith let his guard down too soon.

After declining the planets celebration feast, claiming they were much too tired from the four hour fight, they all returned to the Castle-Ship in their Lions. One of the drones, however, managed to survive the wreckage, shooting it's cannon at Blue's unprotected backside. No one had seen it coming; no one but Keith. He called out Lance's name a second too late, just how he got there a second too late.

The blast had already shot the Blue Lion, apparently using the last of it's power to shoot the Lion, seeing as it was now just floating in space.

However, Lance was still responding into the microphone, voice sounding a bit strained, but cocky as ever. His Lion wasn't moving, so Keith helped Hunk tow it back to the ship.

Once landed, Keith ignored the scream of pain from his ankle as he dashed to the Blue Lion, who was laying in the position Hunk and Keith had placed it in since they got back. Somehow, Lance had managed to get out of the Lion, looking far less hurt than Keith was. He probably had a few bruises, whereas Keith had probably twisted his ankle, or something, because ow.

Halfway there, yet to catch Lance's attention, his right ankle gave out while his left leg was in the air, causing him to face plant into the metal surface. 

"Ow..." he groaned, pushing himself into a sitting position.

Someone grabbed his arm and helped him up, leaning him against a wall.

"You okay, man?" Lance asked, concern and worry lacing his voice.

Keith nodded, pushing himself from the wall to hug Lance. He knew they weren't really on that level yet, and to be honest, Lance probably didn't want a hug from Keith of all people, but he returned it none the less. 

"Please, don't do that again," Keith whispered, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

"Do what?" Lance asked, hand resting on the shorter mans back.

"Scare me like that."

"I- what? You were scared... for me?" Lance asked, pulling away to look at Keith. "Why?"

"Forget it," Keith muttered, limping away from Lance. Lance listened, only because Keith seemed to be in a bad mood. He would talk to him about it later, though.

Limping down the hallway, he decided to sit near Pidge and watch her work on some hacking thing in the common room. She was explaining what she was doing, but Keith couldn't focus. His mind kept wandering to the possibilities that could have happened if that cannon was fully charged. Lance could've died, _again_. 

Only this time, Keith was too late to help Lance.

"Keith?" Pidge asked, tearing her eyes away from her computer to look at Keith.

He hardly noticed it, though, seeing as his vision was blurry from oncoming tears. His breathing was shallow. He could feel the shake starting in his body. He couldn't let them find out.

"I-I have- I ha-have to go," Keith mumbled, limping away from Pidge's shocked expression.

Keith limped to the bathroom, yet again, collapsing in the corner.

This time it took an hour before he could come out again.

They just kept getting worse, didn't they? 

Keith walked to the common room, slowly, seeing as his ankle was still throbbing with pain. He was able to put pressure on it, just not a lot, or it resulted in an immense amount of pain.

Slowly but surely, Keith made it. He was expecting everyone to be eating. While he was in there, the dinner alarm went off: He could hear footsteps scurrying down the hallway, not wanting to face the wrath of Allura if they were late.

Keith, on the other hand, didn't care to eat. He was still shaking and sobbing, having a hard time breathing with a painful squeeze in his chest.

Imagine his surprise when he walked into the common room, seeing Lance, Pidge and Hunk, expressions of worry and concern evident on their faces while they discussed... something. He couldn't tell what it was, but from the expressions on their faces, he took a wild guess.

"What's going on?" Keith asked, slowly walking into the room, one hand braced on the wall.

They all shared a look before  Lance responded. "We're- uh- trying to figure out how to make the video game console... work?" Lance waved his hands around vaguely, as if he was asking them that instead of telling Keith it.

Pidge and Hunk sighed at his attempt. "I was going to try and make it so some drones could be controlled by, well, the controllers," Pidge explained, but Keith knew that wasn't what they were talking about. 

"Really?" Keith asked, raising an eyebrow.

Thankfully, Hunk gave in. "No, we've just been super worried about you. I don't know what's up but when you got the bread out you kind of just, I dunno, had a panic attack? After that you just disappeared somewhere."

"You did that with me about an hour ago, too. You just started to cry for no reason, and it looked you had trouble breathing. Are you okay, Keith? Do you need to talk to us?"

Keith shook his head, insisting he was fine. They didn't need to deal with his problems. They were his. He could deal with them alone.

"Are you sure, Keith?" Lance asked, looking up at him in a cross legged position. 

That's not what Keith saw, though. 

Looking at Lance, all he could see was how burnt and bruised and bloody he was when they found him after the explosion, and he was just. So. Close. To. Death and-

It was happening again.

Lance was saying something, but he couldn't hear over smiths sound of the blood rushing in his ears. 

Keith hoped he said he was fine, he honestly had no idea what he said considering he couldn't hear it, before bolting out of the room.

His legs managed to carry him as far as the Green Lions hangar before they gave out on him. He knew he wouldn't be able to get back up and make it to the bathroom, so he'd make do and hope no one would find them. He curled himself into a ball, shaking with violent sobs as something his chest squeezed painfully.

"Keith! Keith, hey! It's okay!" Someone (Pidge?) yelled, sliding to their knees as Keith wrapped his arms around his knees. Keith calmed down in ten more minutes, somewhat aware of Pidge rubbing his back in an effort to calm him. "Are you okay?"

Keith nodded, letting go of himself and sitting up. 

"What's going on, Keith? What's wrong?"

"I- I don't know," Keith admitted, drawing his knees against his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on his knees.

"Well, they're obviously panic attacks. How have you been dealing with them?"

Keith shrugged. 

"Do you know what causes them?"

Keith shrugged.

Pidge sighed. "Just- Come talk to me when this happens, okay? I'll help you with them."

"Okay," Keith said, pushing himself up from his position on the floor. Pidge got up right after him, entering the hangar to her Lion while muttering something to herself.

Maybe he could get better.

* * *

 Keith was told he could talk to Pidge if he needed to.

Did that matter?

No.

He was going to continue going to the bathroom to deal with these- these panic attacks.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Shiro asked, lifting Keith's twisted ankle onto his knee. 

Once Shiro had found out that Keith had been walking around with a twisted ankle from their last fight, he had been mother-henning him, trying to wrap up his ankle, or carry him everywhere because Keith didn't want to go in a pod. He had gotten Allura to make it so the computer in the training deck didn't accept his voice commands, though. Oh, and he's not allowed to physically train until it's healed enough. And Shiro gets to decide when it's fully healed. He had managed to corner Keith as he was leaving breakfast, pushing him back into a chair. Keith crossed his arm and pouted, but didn't protest, it would only make Shiro try harder.

"Yes," Keith said. He watched as Shiro pulled some Altean version of gauze out of his pocket, (how did that fit in there, Keith would never know) shifting his position to wrap it around his ankle.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Keith."

"Yes."

"No, you aren't."

"Yes I am."

"No, you aren't, Keith."

"Am too."

"Are not."

"Am too."

"Are no- Keith, we're fucking adults don't start this game," Shiro cussing was a rare sight. Especially since Pidge mocked him whenever he did. Shiro sighed when Keith didn't answer him, promptly causing Keith to look away. "You keep running away from the others- I'm not sure why, but Pidge said it looked like you were having a panic attack. Do you know what triggers them?" Shiro paused in his super, awesome medical skills to look at Keith. Keith shook his head.

 _Lie_.

"How do you cope with them?" Shiro asked, returning to his super awesome medical skills on Keith's ankle.

"Training."

 _Lie_.

"Have you talked to anyone about it? Other than Pidge?"

Keith nodded.

 _Lie_.

"Really? Who?"

It was like Shiro had a sixth sense; Knowing when Keith, specifically, was lying. His mind fought to give a response that Shiro would believe but couldn't ask. "The mice I still don't know the names of."

 _Lie_.

"Keith, that doesn't-"

" _Shiro, you're needed in the control room!_ " Coran's peppy voice, much too loud for Keith's liking, sounded from the weird Altean PA system.

"Saved by the bell," Shiro grumbled, gently setting his ankle back on the floor before leaving the room.

Now that Shiro was gone, Keith was left to deal with his thoughts. Naturally, they wandered to worse case scenarios where Lance almost died, sending him into,  _once again_ , a panicked state. Despite the twisted ankle, he sprinted to the nearest bathroom, barely even registering the pain that came with the running. He collapsed into the corner that connected the walls, the one that was waiting for him, holding himself tightly as the tremor started.

It was all he could do to keep the panic at bay.

* * *

Stupid public bathrooms.

Whenever Lance thought he was alone, because honestly, peeing with other people in the bathroom was fucking weird, boom, another person came in. This time, though, this time was different. The man (Yes, it's a boy, it's a male bathroom. Allura and Pidge practically have a private bathroom at this point.) that came in didn't come into one of the weird Altean version of stalls. Lance listened to his foot steps (it sounded like he was limping, maybe it was Keith?) slow down until they stopped altogether and a soft thud was heard.

Then the muffled sobs came.

Lance had just gotten into the stall, but that didn't stop him from leaving it again. 

He saw (yes, he was correct.) Keith hugging himself in the corner, trembling as if he was cold.

"Keith?" He asked softly, approaching him slowly. He knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his knee, which was wet from tears. It wasn't a surprise, honestly. He heard the sobs a second ago and his forehead was on his knees. "Keith, buddy, you've gotta breathe," he said, noticing Keith's breaths came in short and fast puffs. Add that to the crying and shaking, and you've got a... Wait.

Was Keith having a panic attack?

"Keith, buddy, pal, Mullet," Lance listed off names to get his attention, to try and calm him down, anything other than this. Lance had dealt with panic attacks before, sure, but Keith? He'd never seen Keith cry before. He'd never seen Keith scared before, actually. Well, except when Lance first piloted Blue. He sounded pretty irritated scared then. Without thinking, because he doesn't have a filter for words, or actions, or anything, Lance dragged Keith into his lap, running his fingers through that incredibly soft mullet. Keith stiffened at first, but slowly relaxed into it as he let go of himself, instead wrapping his arms around Lance. This was... this was new. Lance knew they'd  _bonded_ before, but he hardly remembered it. Something about them making a good team? He wasn't too sure. Lance stayed silent, just slowly rubbing his hands up and down Keith's back in an attempt to calm him down.

Eventually, Keith's crying and sobbing died down, but he was still shaking. Come to think of it, Keith was radiating cold the way people radiated heat. And it seemed like his jacket wasn't doing anything to help... it... The idiot. He wasn't wearing a jacket. Lance huffed, taking off his jacket, trying not to scare Keith away, and placing it over Keith's thin black t-shirt. Keith tensed like Lance was going to hit him, but relaxed soon after, again. "What- What wa-was that for?" Keith managed a shaky laugh, despite how many shades of  _wrong_ his voice sounded.

"You're fucking cold and having a panic attack in the bathroom," Lance deadpanned. holding him a little tighter.

"Did I? I di-didn't notice," Keith was full out shivering. Stupid air conditioned Castle-Ship. Keith un-wrapped his arms around Lance, instead placing them in between his chest and Lance's stomach. They were colder than the rest of him. He hid his head in the crook of Lance's neck, and Lance tried  _very, very_ hard not to think about how Keith fit perfectly, like he was meant to be holding Keith.

After a few more minutes (dobashes? ticks? somethings.) of Keith stealing Lance's body heat, Lance spoke up again. "What's wrong?"

Lance expected Keith to close off, to suddenly leave Lance's arms, anything but this. He managed to get closer to Lance somehow, and actually explained it to him. Was this Keith? Was it an alien- Wait, no, bad choice of words. Was Keith  _replaced_ with a normal human being? Those words aren't better, but Keith wouldn't be a normal human even if he weren't an alien. "I-I'm not really sure, to be honest. One minute I'm listening to someone talk about something, and then the next I'm just- having a panic attack. I don't know why?"

When Lance hummed, Keith kept going. "W-when it was with Hunk, he was telling me about- about how you guys almost died in the mer-mermaid world," Keith breathed in shakily, grabbing fistfuls of Lance's shirt. Lance wrapped his arms tighter around Keith in response. "and-and I just, kind of freaked about about that?" Keith took another shaky breath. "About... about you dying, I guess? I don't- I don't know. I just, I don't really know what I'd do if you died, and every time I think of it-"

Lance moved one arm to take Keith's hand and place it on his chest. "Do you feel that?" Lance asked, interrupting Keith. He felt Keith nod against his neck. "I'm alive, Keith. We've all had close calls, I get that, maybe me more than others," Lance laughed a little, despite the tenseness of the situation. "but we always make it out.  _I_ always make it out. No way would I leave you guys alone."

"But- but, Lance, you could die one day, and, I-I can't lose you, too, Lance. I've already lost so many people..." Keith mumbled. Lance felt a wet spot on his neck forming where Keith's eyes were squeezed shut against his skin.

"You won't lose me, alright? I refuse to let stupid aliens kill me when I have a perfectly good Keith to do it for me," Lance teased, earning a small smile from Keith. He thinks. He can't really see Keith. He can only feel his expressions.

The next thing Lance knew, Keith's mouth was on his. Lance eyes widened while he sat there in shock, not returning the kiss. Man, was he sending Keith the wrong signal right now. As fast as it happened, Keith moved away from Lance a look of regret on his tear stained face. "I, uh, I'm sorry- I guess I read that wrong-" Keith tried to apologize, but was cut off when Lance pulled Keith into his lap more firmly after recovering from the shock of Keith actually liking him back, pulling Keith in for a better kiss. Keith's arms moved to latch around his neck, while, at the same time, Lance's arms moved to pull Keith closer by the waist, keeping their mouths on each other as they shifted into a more comfortable position. They had a free day today, so they could do this all day.

At least, they would have stayed that way all day, if not for Hunk walking in, then abruptly slamming the door behind him yelling "Get a room!" as he left the bathroom.

The duo stopped kissing, but didn't leave. They lay there, sprawled on the floor, before breaking into giggles.  _Giggles_.

Keith ' _Mr. I'm too tough for a hairbrush_ ' Kogane was giggling.

Well, the hairbrush part might have been a lie, because damn, was his mullet soft.

* * *

 

"Why, Keith? Why is your bathroom the go to spot for a panic attack?" Lance joked after calming him down, yet again. It had been a few weeks since they started dating, and whenever Keith had a panic attack and couldn't find Lance, he hid in the bathroom. When Lance couldn't find him, he checked the bathroom. After Lance calmed him down, it normally ended up Lance carrying Keith bridal style, fireman style, or a normal piggy back to their room.

(After Coran had found out they were dating and sleeping in a twin sized bed, much too small for two grown men, [yes, they were technically Adults, Coran], he had given them a bigger room with a bigger bed. They didn't really have a problem with the last bed, considering they were squished against each other to keep the nightmares away anyways, but more space meant less risk of falling off, so there.)

"First place that came to mind the first time it happened," Keith shrugged, snuggling into Lance's side. This night, Keith had woken up from a very real nightmare about Lance dying at Keith's hands, causing him to have a panic attack and hide in their shared bathroom.

"How many times before I started helping you, again?" Lance asked. He knew the answer, but Keith liked his reaction so answered anyways.

Keith looked up at him from his position where he was taking Lance's side hostage, and gave him a toothy smile. "Five."

"Right," Lance sighed. Keith rested his head on Lance's chest, letting Lance's breathing soothe him to a near sleep. He felt a warm arm pull him closer by the shoulders and he obliged, keeping his eyes on the chair in the far corner of the room. It looked like it moved...

"Babe, whatcha lookin' at?" Lance mumbled, clearly in the same sleepy state as Keith.

"The chair," Keith answered, still watching it. "It looks like it's moving."

"It's just the weird space alcohol Allura gave you," Lance laughed, looking at Keith's confused face. He was adorable when drunk. Especially with that pouty lip thing.

"She g've 'e... Al-Alte- Altern alcohol?" Keith slurred a bit, not pronouncing Altean right. How drunk was he?

You know what, nope, Lance doesn't care. Keith's adorable and cute like this. "She spiked your drink. And Shiro's. She said you guys needed to loosen up," Lance said.

"I think she just... she just wanted Shiro to 'iss her or sumthin'...." Keith's slurring was very detectable now. Altean alcohol must make you tired and other weird shit. 

"Maybe, babe. Maybe."

"What were... what were we talkin' 'bout?" Keith asked, about four seconds later.

"How much you love me," Lance laughed, but it quickly cut short when Keith moved to straddle him. Keith succeeded after a lot of hard work and tipping to the side. Lance's hands were on his hips to keep him upright. Keith was still very visibly drunk. He was leaning over Lance, hands on either side of his head, eyes open halfway.

"That... tha' sounds 'bout right..." Keith mumbled before passing out on top of Lance.

Lance only laughed, despite the fact that Keith's face landed right beside his. If Altean alcohol was anything like Earth alcohol, Keith would be hungover in the morning with lots of sore spots from the sleeping position. He  _could_ be a good boyfriend and fix it for him, but where's the fun in that?

"Fix my position..." Keith muttered in a near sleep state, as if he'd read Lance's mind.

"Fine," he huffed, silently thanking his long arms. He made it so Keith was no longer straddling him, but laying on top of him. Keith sighed in content against Lance's neck when he was done. "Love you, babe," Lance said, kissing the top of his head before placing both arms over his waist.

"...mm, love you too," Keith mumbled.

Lance waited for soft snores coming from Keith before going to sleep himself.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ey look  
> amazing drunk keith at the end what a beautiful world. i might continue this because i had fun writing it. if i do- IF- it'll be a series thing. where allura gets the paladins drunk and shenanigans ensue.  
> i hope you enjoyed it, it was my first time writing panic attacks. let me know if it was wrong, yea? ill fix it.  
> im not changing my drunk keith. if you wnat him fixed write your own damn story  
> feedback is greatly appreciated :D


End file.
